USS Yorktown (NX-1531)
Background The USS Yorktown (NX-1531) is the second ship of the Legend-class, preceded by the USS Legend (NX-1500). Propulsion systems This class of ships will use the new warp 8 core, that are now in the final stages of testing in the USS Arizona and USS Texas (of Texas-class light cruisers). If the reactor works fine, and the new warp nacelles do not fail, the maximum warp speed that the class can reach will be warp 8. The USS Legend and the USS Yorktown are powered with a last-generation warp 7 warp core, that makes the new warp 8 nacelles less powered, but gives a maximum warp 7.3. Wich the new reactor, the ship can reach a stable warp cruise speed of 5.9 (and with time and improvements, will maintain warp 6 cruise speed). Main role The main role of this class is exploration, but with very tense relations between the UFP and the Klingon Empire that are only growing, Starfleet made a change of plan for this class to a more war-like ship. The second ship of the class was refitted and modified for warship duties unlike the USS Legend's original design. In the fact, the USS Yorktown has more experimental devices and concepts than the USS Legend, which is the prototype of the class. New devices * A upgraded version of the warp 8 warp nacelles of the Legends to avoid some small glitches view in the USS Legend. * Installed the new phased lasers banks (some times called lasers), instead of the phased cannons or the high density particle beams. This new weapon, could be the new standard beam weapon of the UFP instead of the standard beam weapons that star fleet was using from his foundation, like the Phased Cannons and the High Density Particles Beams. The new phased lasers, works in similar mean of the phased canons, but create the phased beam in to the resont cavity, that deliver more firepower which less energy use. It's supused that this new weapons will displace the phased canons and particle beams in the next ten years. The Yorktown has 6 phased lasers banks in the saucer section, and one bank in the secondary section, which a additional phased laser turret in the bottom of the secondary hull. * Three photonic torps launchers of last generations. One in the back, and two in front. The original design of the Legend''s has only two frontal torpedo tubes. * Advanced long range sensor arrays. It's the Star fleet respond to the Klingon warp super ECM system, that unmask a Klingon ship in warp, in a pair of light years. It's supposed that can reduce the effectives of the masking technology in a 80%, making more difficult that a Klingon ship, or a small fleet, can out of warp in total surprise. * Enhanced shielding. It's boosted over a 30% over the USS ''Legend shielding, making the ship, very hard in combat situations. Which the launch of the USS Yorktown, the Starfleet, have planed that the USS Yorktown and the USS Legend''s, make shifts in patrol over the Klingon frontier, and exploration & diplomatic missions. Wich the first shift of the ''Yorktown in the Klingon frontier, the USS Legend''s, will be refitted wich the same modifications that have the USS ''Yorktown, except that will be using the standard phased cannons, instead of experimental phased lasers. Wich this experimental hardware, the USS Yorktown and the Legend class, will can match and in some crucial thing, overmatch the new Klingon D6 battlecruiser. That have a warp 8 reactor working, and are beging a massive production (for the moment, the Starfleet Intelligence, have noticed of a 7 Klingon D6 ships, and have noticed that will be grow to 20 ships in the next year).